1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear peep sight for mounting to a string of a bow. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear peep sight for mounting to a bowstring and having interchangeable sight ports for accommodating different user preferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bow sights have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,644 to McLendon teaches telescopic sight means for a bow having an optical system comprising at least one optical lens sight means affixedlintegrally between the strands of the bowstring or mounted upon the bowstring, the lens preferably being sightingly aligned with a second optical lens sight affixed to the bow, whereby the target is magnified.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,771 to Saunders teaches a bowstring-mounted peep sight including a body having vertically disposed side channels serving as housings and guides for carrying the strands of a divided multi-filament bowstring. A frame encircling the body of the sight and overlying the divided strands firmly embraces the peep sight body along opposed sides thereof, the frame including internally formed upper and lower bosses or hubs having axially disposed in-line passages adapted slidably to receive the bowstring therethrough, whereby the peep sight is conveniently secured on the bowstring in any selectable position. The body of the peep sight, adjacent the area of the sighting port, is provided with a grating-type surface contour to eliminate reflection and glare in the region of the port.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,332 to Scherz teaches an archery bow peep sight designed to be mounted horizontally in a multi-stranded bowstring such that the axis of the peep is the same as the line of the bowstring. The peep sight is disk shaped having three or more slots parallel to the axis of the peep and uniformly distributed about the periphery. The faces of the peep sight are parallel to one another and have opposing frustoconical surfaces which are penetrated at their apexes by the sighting hole or peep.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,084 to Kendall et al. teaches a peep sight for use with an archer's bow that is fabricated from a non-opaque material to which a light enhancing color has been added. The available light is thereby intensified in the peep sight so that visibility is increased at low light levels. The peep sight has four notched corners for mounting the peep sight on the bowstring. When so mounted the strands of the bowstring do not obstruct the visions of the archer. Furthermore, the peep hole in the peep sight may be angled to increase the field of vision of the archer. A dark annular ledge is provided about the peep hole to further improve viewing definition through the peep sight. In a second embodiment, a source of energy, and a light source connected to the peep sight by a fiber optic cord also provides a peep sight for improved visibility for the archer.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,839 to Beutler teaches a rear peep sight apparatus for use with a bow that includes a body formed of a transparent material for mounting in a bow string. The body has generally parallel front and rear surfaces connected by a curved side surface and the side surface and a portion of each of the front and rear surfaces is opaque. The body has a cavity formed therein for mounting a light source which is connected by a spiral wound elastic conductor to a battery and switch enclosed in a housing which can be releasably attached to the bow. The peep sight can include sighting means such as, for example, an oval ring, a dot and a cross hair. In the alternative, the light source can be located in the housing and the light transmitted through a fiber optic conductor to the body.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,598 to Hall et al. teaches a bowstring mounted peep sight having a peep housing that is frictionally located between displaced bowstring filaments. The peep housing defines a peep hole and a transverse oriented receiving slot. Insertable aperture reducing discs are slidably inserted into the receiving slot to incrementally decrease the relative aperture of the peep hole. To prevent the inserts from being inadvertently dislodged from the receiving slot during use of the invention, one of the displaced bowstring elements is positioned so as to prevent the disc from sliding outwardly therefrom. Because of the design of the peep housing, lightweight materials can be utilized. Frusto conical recesses on both planar surfaces of the peep housing reduce incidental glare thereby increasing the clarity of the observed target.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,569 to Wilson teaches an improved rear bow sight used in archery. The present invention is a bowstring mounted rear peep sight formed of clear, preferably acrylic, material. The transparent characteristic of the present invention allows the archer to align the rear bow sight with the forward sight pin, while remaining focused on the position on the target at which the archer is aiming. A second embodiment of the present invention includes an ambient light collecting fiber which acts as a rear transparent sight pin within a sight window. The light collecting fiber is wrapped about the sight in order to collect ambient light, while the second end of the fiber acts as the sight pin and is centrally positioned within the sight window. The sight pin provides an illumination point for alignment with a forward sight in order to set proper aim at a target. A third embodiment of the present invention uses a surface to help contrast the illumination point of the sight pin against the surrounding environment in order to better view the sight pin. Another embodiment uses two fibers as pin sights along with an enlarged contrasting member to enhance visibility of the pin sight.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bow sights have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.